1. Field
On or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device for protecting a battery cell, a protection circuit module, and a battery pack having the semiconductor device for protecting a battery cell.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, lithium-based secondary batteries, such as lithium ion batteries or lithium polymer batteries, have higher energy densities and smaller weights than Pb storage batteries, Ni—Cd batteries, or Ni—H batteries. Thus, the lithium-based secondary batteries are widely used as power sources for portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other typical electronic devices.
However, such lithium-based secondary batteries are unstable in chemical composition, and there is an increased risk of danger, such as leakage, explosion, fire, or the like due to malfunction, such as perforation, compression, external short, overcharge, overdischarge, heat, drop, or cutting. Thus, in order to protect the secondary battery from overcharge, overdischarge, or over-current, or prevent the secondary battery from deteriorating in its performance, a protection circuit module (PCM) may be mounted in the battery when fabricating a battery pack.